


Młodość

by Filigranka



Category: Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Młody Matthew popełnia wielki, wielki błąd. Drobiazg, napisany w ramach wyzwania i otwierania sobie nowych fandomów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Młodość

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aletheiafelinea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aletheiafelinea).



> Bo wiem, że aletheia chętnie coś z tego fandomu przeczyta.

       — Potwierdzam, to Matthew Swift. Utalentowany czarnoksiężnik. Mój uczeń. I idiota. Mój uczeń, a idiota — stwierdził spokojnie Robert Bakker, uśmiechając się do kierownika ochrony.  
       Rzeczony Swift siedział tymczasem ze spuszczoną głową, oczekując największej połajanki swego życia. Ale pan Bakker, załatwiwszy formalności w tempie charakterystycznym dla szarych eminencji, tylko na niego skinął i wyszedł. Bez słowa. Co było, oczywiście, jeszcze gorsze.  
       — Ja... ja nie chciałem. To znaczy, chciałem, ale... To miał być żart. Głupi, wiem. Przepraszam pana. Nie chciałem robić kłopotu — wyjąkał Matthew, dogoniwszy go. Pan Bakker nadal milczał. Milczał, słuchając niemrawych wyjaśnień swego ucznia, aż doszli nad Tamizę, dobre dziesięć minut. Tam wreszcie raczył przemówić:  
       — To, że w młodzieńczej durnocie postanowiłeś wyłączyć prąd w budynku, gdzie akurat trwa szczyt przywódców UE, mogę zrozumieć. Ale tego, żeś durniu nie wpadł, że ktoś im na pewno załatwia również magiczną ochronę, a tym kimś jest najlepszy człowiek na rynku – ja! – tego ci nie wybaczę.


End file.
